1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a raincoat made out of a thin flexible sheet, and more particularly, to a raincoat that can be easily adapted to high production manufacturing processes including a continuous web of the flexible material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs of raincoats have been designed in the past. However, these raincoats require a number of relatively complex operations for their manufacture. One of these designs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,802 issued to Polster in 1978. It requires a considerable number of cuts and it is not universally adaptable to users wearing different sizes.
Applicant believes that another pertinent reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,067 issued to Neuls in 1978. However, it differs from the present invention because it requires a substantial number of additional secondary operations.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,856 issued to Bouwens in 1988 is adaptable to a high production manufacturing process that utilizes a continuous web but the design fails to protect a user's head from the rain.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.